


jackson ruins everything

by monsta_exo



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band), GOT7, Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Memes, a mess, chatfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2018-12-23 18:29:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11995518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsta_exo/pseuds/monsta_exo
Summary: wanggae: ALL MY FRIENDS IN ONE PLACEwanggae: FUCK YEAH!eommajin: Please, we have children here.wanggae: SHIT YEAH!*





	1. internationalplayboiiii: im surrounded by haters

**Author's Note:**

> Jin- eommajin  
> Yoongi- agustd  
> Hoseok- imyourangel  
> Namjoon- joonie  
> Jimin- gotjams  
> Taehyung- guccioverprada  
> Jungkook- internationalplayboiiii  
> Mark- markiepooh  
> Jaebum- JB  
> Jackson- wanggae  
> Jinyoung- motherof5  
> Youngjae- sunshine  
> Bambam- dabdab  
> Yugyeom- innocent  
> Xiumin- xiuminnie,  
> Suho- realhousewifeofseoul  
> Lay- unicorn  
> Baekhyun- bacon  
> Chen- glowy  
> Chanyeol- cottoncandy  
> Kyungsoo- soo  
> Kai- nini  
> Sehun- carrot  
> Jennie- inurarea  
> Jisoo- 4d  
> Rose- thataussie  
> Lisa- dabdabcopiedme

wanggae added 4d, aegyoking, agustd and 32 others

agustd: please no

wanggae: please YES

Realhousewifeofseoul: please NO

wanggae: PLEASE YES

wanggae: ALL MY FRIENDS IN ONE PLACE

wanggae: FUCK YEAH!

eommajin: Please, we have children here.

wanggae: SHIT YEAH!*

eommajin: That. That isn’t any better honestly but okay.

Innocent: children????? Theres no children here

cottoncandy: ok “innocent”

Innocent: ok “cottoncandy”

cottoncandy: ….touché

JB: I dont know any of you

inurarea: ditto

wWanggae: INTRODUCTIONS

Motherof5: I guess we’ll go first.

wanggae: GOT7 ASSEMBLE

dabdab: were all here, jackson just lurking

wanggae: ALRIGHT!

Motherof5: I’m Got7’s Park Jinyoung, mother of 5

dabdab: bambam of G O T S E V E NNNNNNNNNN

Innocent: yugyeom of got7

wanggae: GOT7’S HANDSOME AND TALENTED JACKSON

sunshine: choi youngjae of got7! (´｡• ω •｡`)

Soo: pure… Motherof5: Don’t touch him :).

Soo: terrifying…

JB: Im Jaebum, leader of got7.

markiepooh: got7’s eldest, mark tuan

eommajin: We’ll go next. I’m Jin or Seokjin from Bangtan Boys.

iImyourangel: jhope from bts! But you all can call me hobi!!!

Soo: how many pure ones are in this group. What the fuck.

eommajin: .

Soo: what the heck*****

international playboiiii: jungkook, international playboy

eommajin: jungkook, maknae***

international playboiiii: jungkook, international playboy*****

eommajin: :)

international playboiiii: JUNGKOOK, MAKNAE**************

gotjams: jimin of bts :)

Bacon: why does jin’s :) feel threatening but jimin’s feels like a friend

Soo: pure

Guccioverprada: taehyung of bts

Guccioverprada: gucci enthusiast

glowy: we can tell

joonie: i’m namjoon, leader of bts.

thataussie: is that all?

eommajin: yoongi :)

Agustd: yoongi.

wanggae: does exo wanna go next ?

Realhousewifeofseoul: we’ll go last

Realhousewifeofseoul: too many people

wanggae: blackpink?

inurarea: jennie in ur area

4d: jisoo in ur area!

thataussie: rosé in your area!

dabdabcopiedme: LISA IN UR AREAAAAAAAAAAA

nini: did they...

soo: co-ordinate that?

dabdab: HOW DID I COPY YOU

dabdabcopiedme: i was born in thailand first

gotjams:,,, people are allowed to be born in the same country as you,,,

internationalplayboiiii: wow

internationalplayboiiii: just wow

internationalplayboiiii: thats alot coming from you shorty

Soo: that’s****

Soo: a lot****

Soo: dumbass

internationalplayboiiii: …

internationalplayboiiii: jinnie hyung arent u going to stand up for me

eommajin: :)

Soo: aren’t****

internationalplayboiiii: im surrounded by haters

Realhousewifeofseoul: EXO PLEASE ALL JOIN IN AN ORDERLY FASHION

Realhousewifeofseoul: suho. Mom of exo. Tired 24/7

Xiuminnie: xiumin of exo. All these dongsaengs make me tired too but at least i dont have to lead them.

unicorn: LAY OF EXO. CHIP. SEVERELY UNDER APPRECIATED.

nini: kai/jongin of exo! Soo: kyungsoo, the evil one in exo, apparently. Hates chanyeol

cottoncandy: the one soo hates! Chanyeol!

glowy: the glowy one of exo, chen

Bacon: the…….something of exo. Baekhyun!

carrot: the maknae, sehun!

dabdab: ??? sehuns the maknae ???

inurarea: ??? xiumins the oldest ???

4d: ??? suho’s a mom ???

sunshine: …

sunshine: what is this chat?

Agustd: a mess


	2. cottoncandy has changed the chat name to “hell”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jin- eommajin  
> Yoongi- agustd  
> Hoseok- imyourangel  
> Namjoon- joonie  
> Jimin- gotjams  
> Taehyung- guccioverprada  
> Jungkook- internationalplayboiiii  
> Mark- markiepooh  
> Jaebum- JB  
> Jackson- wanggae  
> Jinyoung- motherof5  
> Youngjae- sunshine  
> Bambam- dabdab  
> Yugyeom- innocent  
> Xiumin- xiuminnie,  
> Suho- realhousewifeofseoul  
> Lay- unicorn  
> Baekhyun- bacon  
> Chen- glowy  
> Chanyeol- cottoncandy  
> Kyungsoo- soo, buzzzzzkill, fuckoffchanyeol  
> Kai- nini  
> Sehun- carrot  
> Jennie- inurarea  
> Jisoo- 4d  
> Rose- thataussie  
> Lisa- dabdabcopiedme

Realhousewifeofseoul: where’s monsta x at?

asleep: asleep

carrot: whom

Soo: whom?****

carrot: fuck off

eommajin: THE CHILDREN!!!!

carrot: I AM THE CHILDREN

asleep: WHY ARE WE YELLING?

Soo: WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?

eommajin: HECK************************

dad(dy): has anyone seen hyungwonnie?

another mother: he’s MIA from practice

Realhousewifeofseoul: wasnt he just here? And asleep?

another mother: HYUNGWONNIE

another mother: WHERE ARE YOU

asleep: ………….totally with you guys

another mother: DID YOU STAY AT THE DORM

asleep: ………….no

another mother: I have a tracking app on all of your phones.

asleep: ………….gotta zayn

Agustd: dont you mean kris/luhan/tao?

Agustd: hold on

 

Agustd added Lulu, kristopher, and Tao

 

Agustd: can someone say what hyungwon said

internationalplayboiiii: …………..gotta zayn

Agustd: dont you mean kris/luhan/tao?

Realhousewifeofseoul: fuck you

kristopher: savage

another mother: HYUNGWON GET YOUR ASS TO PRACTICE

eommajin: THE MOTHERS ARE REBELLING

Lulu: what

Tao: what

Agustd: welcome to hell

cottoncandy: an appropriate name for this chat

 

cottoncandy has changed the chat name to “hell”

 

cottoncandy: yall can thank me later

Soo: it’s y’all and it’s not even a word. It’s you all. And no, I don’t want to.

cottoncandy: it actually is a word READ A DICTIONARY IDIOT

Lulu: this is why i left

carrot: fuck you, you stupid piece of garbage

Realhousewifeofseoul: aH! SEHUN

Lulu: you know you wanna ;)

kristopher: aH! LUHAN

Soo: are you actually blind? They’ve been fucking since debut.

eommajin: *gasp* exposure

Agustd: says the one who’s doing his dongsaeng

eommajin: if we were in the same room right now min yoongi i would whoop your ass you little miscreant

thataussie: i dont even know what that word is

Innocent: me neither

Soo: a miscreant is someone who has behaved badly or unlawfully.

dabdabcopiedme: ….

dabdabcopiedme: *everyone releases an “ohhh” simultaneously.*

Soo: not everyone.

Soo: I knew what it meant. And obviously Jinhyung did, or he wouldn’t use it.

eommajin: honestly,,, i only had a vague idea. It was like playing russian roulette blindfolded.

Innocent: ,,,,,is kyungsoo always like this

cottoncandy: yes. Its unbearable

Soo: it’s***

 

cottoncandy has changed soo’s name to “buzzzzzkill”

 

buzzzzzkill has changed their name to “fuck off chanyeol”

 

Realhousewifeofseoul: ...usually you can chuck big words at them and they get scared.

nini: youre,,, 

nini: youre just gonna ignore that?

Realhousewifeofseoul: yup

Realhousewifeofseoul: thats what i usually do.

eommajin: yeah. It works quite well.

anothermother: DOESN’T IT!!

Motherof5: My ignoring skills have increased tenfold over the last 3 years.

another mother: ignoring whining, fighting, complaining, “im hungry”’s is the only way i can stay sane.

Realhousewifeofseoul: …

Realhousewifeofseoul: weren’t you and the boys practising?

dad(dy): are we,,, are we not allowed to take a break every now and then?

kyunnie: we didnt feel like practicing without hyungwon and hes STILL not here

aegyoking: im convinced he never left the dorm

aegyoking: even after momhyun yelled at him

asleep: hah….

asleep: i was sleeping. Okay? 

asleep: a man needs his sleep!

Agustd: he speaks the truth. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am. severely apologetic for whatever this is
> 
> i was gonna upload it later but here we are


	3. Dabdab: WAIT ‘ASLEEP’ IS THE MEME GUY?????

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one is short but we are tired highschool students please let us live

Guccioverprada: has anyone noticed monsta x STILL havent introduced themselves

Anothermother: ALL OF MONSTA X HOP INTO THE CHAT REAL QUICK

Anothermother: kihyun here, mom of the group.

Aegyoking: jooheon here! Dimples king! Spits fire!

dad(dy): i’m shownu, the leader/dad of the group

Wonhoe: hi im the hoe wonho

Asleep: hyungwon. Asleep.

Kyunnie: ^^ the meme guy

Kyunnie: I.M here! But you guys can call me changkyun, also i’m the maknae

Thebestvisual: i’m minhyuk, the face of the group and the best visual

Wonhoe: lets be honest hyungwonnie is the best visual in mx

Thebestvisual: R00D

Eommajin: awww cute

Eommajin: young love is so gosh darn gorgeous

Dabdab: WAIT ‘ASLEEP’ IS THE MEME GUY?????

Dabdab: MAN UR MY HERO

Thebestvisual: thats. Thats literally such a bad idea

Asleep: thank

Fuck off chanyeol: thanks*

Asleep: literally where did you come from

Asleep: how do you always show up

Cottoncandy: its horrifying but you get used to it

Realhousewifeofseoul: hes kind of always lurking to correct people i think

Wonhoe: ….what a terrible hobby

Bacon: kyungsoo rn:

Bacon: 

carrot: I CHOKED DID YOU JUST USE OUR FRIEND AS A MEME

Cottoncandy: me rn:

Cottoncandy: 

Carrot: IS THAT ME

Carrot: WHERE ARE ALL THESE MEMES COMING FROM

Lulu: 

carrot: THATS NOT EVEN OUR GROUP


End file.
